


Opposite

by sweetkpopfan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Apartment, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Romance, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 16:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14525031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkpopfan/pseuds/sweetkpopfan
Summary: Doyoung’s new apartment comes with fancy furnishing and a marble counter top. Oh, and the morning view of a sexy shirtless man working out in the apartment opposite it.





	1. Opposite

**Author's Note:**

> this was an au I had been working around for some time but never got around to it until now hahahaha. Try listening to Pied Piper by BTS, because that was the inspiration for this whole piece.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doyoung’s new apartment comes with fancy furnishing and a marble counter top. Oh, and the morning view of a sexy shirtless man working out in the apartment opposite it.

                “This is your apartment?”

                “I know.” Doyoung huffed, setting a large box on the kitchen counter as he looked around his apartment. “Cool huh?”

                “It’s not bad.” Yuta grinned. “Nice and spacious. Newly renovated and painted. Furnishings are installed.”

                “It’s too bad you didn’t buy the lot facing the lake.” Sicheng said, walking over to the huge floor-to-ceiling window. “You could be waking up to beautiful views of the lake and not someone’s house.”

                “Those units were at least 5000 over my budget.” Doyoung explained. “Besides, it’s not too bad. The apartment block opposite is supposed to be the fanciest in Seoul.”

                “Seriously?” Yuta walked over, looking out of the window at the giant silver building before them. The difference between that block and Doyoung’s block was like heaven and hell. Doyoung’s modest apartment block looked like it was stacked neatly with Legos by a child and just painted white. The building opposite looked like something an architect created out of sticks and glue and painted it grand silver and dark grey.

                “So you’re going to spend your time spying on rich people.” Sicheng snickered. “As if we need to find out what their diet is or what brand of lotion they use.”

                “Your neighbour has expensive taste though.” Yuta cupped his hands around the glass and rested his face on them, trying to get a better look.

                “Stop it.” Doyoung rolled his eyes. “Come on, we have other boxes to move.”

                After a couple of hours of moving, Doyoung was ready to call it a day. He could unpack everything else tomorrow. Doyoung, Yuta and Sicheng had left the building and was walking to Yuta’s car when a black Mercedes pulled up into the building next to theirs.

                “Woah check out that car.” Yuta gasped. “What a beauty.”

                A young man dressed in a sharp suit exited the car, handing his keys over to the valet. His tie was loosely done and his shoes were shined to perfection. The young man was stupidly handsome. Tall, fit, broad shoulders and fair baby-like skin.

                “Done drooling?” Sicheng teased, nudging Doyoung.

                “I wasn’t drooling.” Doyoung snapped, but he ran a finger around the edge of his lips to check.

                “I get that you’re hungry but it’s food we’re after, not dicks.  At least not now that is.” Sicheng laughed, locking an arm with him and another around Yuta’s. “Let’s go.”

                “Did you see that car…”

                “Yeah yeah let’s go!” Sicheng tugged them.

                Doyoung was going to lie but he couldn’t help but wonder about the handsome man they saw earlier. It’s not like he has never met one before, but that man was one of the most handsome he had ever seen. He listened half-heartedly to Yuta and Sicheng rambling about something over dinner as he seemed to be lost somewhere else.

                _How old is he? Maybe my age or older? What does he do for a living? Is he single? A man like him can’t be single._

                Funny how he wondered everything and never bothered to ask _what is his name?_

                As Doyoung returned home to his apartment, he was tired and worn out. All he wanted to do was take off his clothes and soak in a warm bath.

                He dumped his keys and went to the kitchen for a glass of water. As the counter overlooked the massive floor-to-ceiling window, he looked outside and saw a row of bright lights before him. His ‘neighbour’ was home.

                Yuta was right, whoever owned the apartment sure had good taste. Plush leather furniture, sleek wooden furnishing and glass ornaments. Doyoung was too busy admiring the interior of the apartment to notice that the owner was now staring back at him.

                “Shit.” He cursed softly. The face staring back at him from across belonged to the same rich man they saw that evening. He was wearing a black tee and sweatpants, holding onto a mug. He looked at Doyoung and waved.

                Doyoung waved back, smiling and bowing shyly. He felt like an intruder, just staring into another person’s apartment. He quickly ran back to his bedroom, taking off his top. He had just stripped himself shirtless when he realized his window looked directly into the opposite bathroom window.

                Not bedroom window. Bathroom window.

                _Fuck._

                He hurried into the shower and turned it on, feeling the cold water beat his skin. Thank god he was smart enough to not buy a place with an exposed bathroom. He thought about the handsome man in the bathroom he peeked into. Shirtless. Brushing his teeth. Muscles bulging. Damp hair. Water dripping down his chest.

                Doyoung looked down and groaned. He looked around his bathroom, like he was a thief in his own house. _Like hell. This is my place and I’ll do whatever I bloody want._

                He was so thankful his bathroom didn’t have any windows. And because the apartment was new, no one was living next door.

*******************

                When Doyoung woke up in his new apartment, he was greeted with a mean slap of sunlight because he didn’t have curtains for his room yet. The sun almost burned his face off, so he had to get up. Boxes laid around the floor, waiting to be unpacked. Doyoung almost stubbed his toe against one of them as he got up from bed.

                With a cup of coffee in his hand and the smell of toasted bread under his nose, it was beginning to feel like a great day for Doyoung. Little did he know; his day was going to get even better.

                As he sat at his kitchen counter, he saw the handsome man opposite his walking around in his apartment, wearing jogging shorts and a slim tank top. He disappeared for a few minutes and appeared with someone behind him. Someone much taller and just as muscular. He had a headband around his head and was dressed in gym attire. He placed his bag down and grabbed a set of weights from behind him.

                _He has a personal trainer?_

                Doyoung watched as the trainer placed the weights in the man’s hands, and they started working out together. The handsome man had his back facing the window, so he couldn’t see Doyoung watching him, and the trainer was too preoccupied to notice.

                Doyoung didn’t notice he was watching so intently until he jerked at the sound of the doorbell. He nearly knocked his cup over as he steadied himself, mumbling _keep it together Doyoung. Keep it together._

                “Morning.” Yuta greeted with Sicheng in tow.

                “You guys are here early.”

                “Well you’ve got a mountain to unpack and you haven’t finished breakfast yet.” Yuta shook his head. “This is a new low for you. You’re usually up and ready before we even arrive.”

                “I was busy.”

                “Busy being distracted maybe.” Sicheng teased. “Because as you sit here with a cup of coffee and your breakfast, you get an eyeful of that man’s ass staring back at you.”

                “Shit he’s got good form though.” Yuta smiled as he looked out the window. “You know what, this view is better than any lake view.”

                “Stop staring at him like that. It’s creepy.”

                “So when we do it it’s creepy but when you do it it’s not?”

                “At least I’m not obvious.”

                “You are sitting there facing him directly. Directly as his ass.” Sicheng rolled his eyes. “How can you call that not obvious?”

                “Okay, we need to stop.” Doyoung slapped himself as he picked up his plates. “Let me just get changed and…

                “Wait wait wait! He’s taking his shirt off!”

                Doyoung turned around to see a completely topless body, back muscles strong as he flexed a little, as if he was showing off to his trainer. His trainer laughed at him and the two of them walked away somewhere else.

                “TURN!!! DAMN IT!!” Sicheng stomped his foot. “If that was just his back then we are in for it.”

                “When Taeyong sold you this apartment I think he forgot to mention the eye candy it came with.” Yuta giggled.

                “Stop doing that it’s embarrassing.”

                “Holy.” Sicheng’s words got stuck in his throat as the handsome man returned in view. His front was just as impressive as his back. Washboard abs, strong chest, a faint V-line disappearing into the waistband of his jogging shorts but the thing that made Doyoung’s knees weak was the little outie belly button he had.

                _I wonder what that would feel like on my tongue…_

                “I think I need to move here.” Sicheng gaped. “Doyoung can I sleep on the couch tonight?”

                “Excuse me?!” Yuta half-shrieked. “I thought I was the only man you would ever look at.”

                “I know but look at him.” Sicheng said. “He’s freaking Adonis.”

                “I’m insulted.”

                “Guys please.” Doyoung pushed them. “It’s creepy as fuck. Once I get changed. The first thing we are going to do is get curtains.”

                “And block the view? Are you insane?” Sicheng chuckled.

                “No I think it’s a good idea.” Yuta nodded. “That way Mr. Handsome doesn’t need to watch Doyoung touch himself in the living room while thinking of him.”

                Doyoung kicked Yuta’s ass so hard he almost fell on the couch.

*******************

                Doyoung was more than happy to get the curtains up in his apartment. His face flushed thinking about the workout scene he saw that morning. He seriously needed to stop doing that. It was so creepy, and he knew that if he was being watched like that he would be terribly uncomfortable too.

                Just as he finished setting it up, the handsome man from the opposite side came into view. He was holding onto his phone now and dressed casually in a black hoodie and sweatpants. He waved at him and Doyoung waved back.

                He smiled widely as he pointed to his curtains. Then, he pulled his into view. Doyoung didn’t understand until he looked back at his own curtains and gasped.

                Out of all the colours in the world, he picked the same beige shade as he did. It wasn’t just the colour, it even had the same pattern. Doyoung looked at his neighbour and they laughed.

                _He has dimples. Wow. I am weak._

                His neighbour returned with a notepad and a pen. He scrawled something on it quickly and flipped it over.

                _JUST MOVED IN?_

                Doyoung made a motion asking him to wait. He grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled the answer back.

                _YEAH._

                Doyoung waited patiently as the man scribbled something in return.

                _WELCOME. I’M JAEHYUN._

                _I’M DOYOUNG._ He replied.

                _NICE CURTAINS._

 _THANKS. YOU HAVE GOOD TASTE TOO._ Jaehyun laughed at Doyoung’s response, leaning against the window. The two of them smiled at each other for a bit until Jaehyun waved a hand, signalling he had to leave.

                _Jaehyun._ His handsome neighbour now had a name.

                _Jaehyun._

_Jaehyun._

_Jaehyun._

_Jaehyun._

                At least now Doyoung had a name to mumble in the shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i still couldn't get the formatting to work so this oneshot is now split into two chapters! have fun reading guys!


	2. Opposite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doyoung’s new apartment comes with fancy furnishing and a marble counter top. Oh, and the morning view of a sexy shirtless man working out in the apartment opposite it.

                It’s surprising how much you can find out about a person just by watching his daily patterns. Jaehyun was a very busy person, leaving as early as possible and returning late, often after Doyoung had his dinner. He seemed to read business news a lot, so perhaps he was an investor, or someone in the business profession. He liked watching TV, as he seemed to spend a lot of time in the living room watching dramas and movies. On weekends he was mostly away, except his Sunday morning workouts with his instructor. Doyoung hated to admit it, but he secretly set his alarm slightly earlier on a Sunday morning of all things, just to be able to watch Jaehyun work out as he had his breakfast, and the sly son of a bitch never once complained. In fact, he probably enjoyed it.

                _NICE BREAKFAST?_ Jaehyun asked cheekily, displaying his question on a sketchbook pressed against the window.

                _YES. IT WAS NICE._ Doyoung answered.

                _FEAST FOR THE STOMACH. AND EYES._

                “You son of a bitch.” Doyoung mumbled, scribbling his answer.

                _I’LL DRAW THE CURTAINS NEXT TIME._

_DON’T._

Wait what? Doyoung’s heart leapt out of his stomach as Jaehyun flipped a page and scribbled something new.

                _I LIKE YOU WATCHING ME._

                Doyoung felt every word of that in his bloodstream, effectively heading south.

                _MAKES ME PERFORM BETTER._

                “Fuck.” Doyoung cursed softly. His hands shook violently as he scribbled a response.

                _KINKY AREN’T YOU?_

                Jaehyun didn’t respond. He simply smiled innocently and shrugged. Doyoung swore to Jesus Christ himself that Jaehyun actually put his hand on his waistband, tugging his pants down slightly to show off his V-line even more, revealing the bottom line of his lower abs. Doyoung slammed his fist down in frustration and broke a plate.

                “Damn you Jaehyun.”

                _Damn you indeed._

*******************

                “Are you sure you don’t want to join us?” Yuta said, dressed to the nines on a Friday night.

                “We’re taking bets to see if Ten takes his shirt off again when he gets drunk.” Sicheng giggled. “You know how wasted he gets at the clubs.”

                “I just finished an exhausting week at the office.” Doyoung yawned lazily, walking around in fuzzy slippers and a comfy sweater. “I just want to laze around and watch TV. I’m too exhausted to go dancing tonight.”

                “Suit yourself.” Yuta shrugged. “You know Jungwoo is going to be there though.”

                “Jungwoo? What’s that got to…” Sicheng was confused at first but then widen his eyes in realization. “You have a thing for Jungwoo?!”

                “They have been flirting for quite some time now.” Yuta grinned cheekily.

                “It’s nothing special. We’re just friends.” Doyoung rolled his eyes. Doyoung, Yuta, Sicheng, Taeyong and Ten all went to the same college and were best friends since then. Jungwoo was Ten’s ex-roommate and they all hung out together before on several occasions.

                “Isn’t he still with Lucas though?” Sicheng asked.

                “I heard they broke up.” Yuta said, turning to Doyoung. “You might still have a chance with him.”

                “Not tonight. You guys have fun without me.”

                “Okay then.” Sicheng said. “We’ll see you soon then.”

                Doyoung was more than happy to get them out of the house. He grabbed a can of beer from the fridge and plopped down on the sofa to catch up on a new episode of Westworld. Ten minutes later, he went to the kitchen to grab some chips and passed by the window. Jaehyun was looking back at him, and he quickly grabbed a sketchpad.

                _NOT GOING OUT TONIGHT?_

                Doyoung shook his head as he answered on his sketchpad _WATCHING WESTWORLD._

_WHICH EP?_

_SEASON ONE EP 8._

_I HAVEN’T SEEN THAT ONE YET._

_WHAT ARE YOU WATCHING?_

_STRANGER THINGS SEASON 2 EP 6._

_I HAVEN’T SEEN THAT EITHER._

Jaehyun pondered at the response for a bit before scribbling down a new note.

                _IF YOU TELL ME HOW YOURS GO, I’LL TELL YOU MINE._

                Doyoung smiled at that.

                _DEAL._

                Jaehyun quickly scribbled numbers and displayed them as loud as he could. Doyoung took note of the numbers in his phone and dialled it in. He watched as Jaehyun picked up his phone.

                “Hello?”

                _Fuck, his voice._ Jaehyun’s voice was perfectly smooth and sultry, like honey mixed with silk. Doyoung could feel his heart melting just from the way he pronounced his words.

                “Hello neighbour.”

                “It’s strange to hear your voice.” Jaehyun said, looking at him from across. “I had to fantasise what you sound like.”

                “Are you disappointed then?”

                “Not at all.” Doyoung could hear a smirk in Jaehyun’s voice. “How is the episode?”

                “So far so good.” Doyoung answered. “Maeve is in the lab confronting the humans who made her. Naked and all.”

                “Not surprised.” Doyoung took note of the way Jaehyun sounded disinterested in hearing about a naked woman.

                “How is your episode?”

                “Exciting. I stopped at the scene where Dustin and Steve goes looking for the creature and Steve is giving love advice.”

                “If it’s so good why did you stop?”

                “I’m talking to you.” Doyoung turned around to see Jaehyun leaning against the window facing him.

                “Maybe I should leave you to finish your show.”

                “Okay.” Jaehyun nodded. “Text me when it’s over.”

                “Okay.” Doyoung looked at the phone and hung up. He sat back down on the sofa with his chips once he was sure Jaehyun was no longer looking and tried to focus on the show. Halfway through, he started thinking about Jaehyun’s voice, the way he said ‘hello’ still ringing in his ears.

                He closed his eyes and started to wonder what it would sound like saying his name.

*******************

                Months in and the two of them have built a nice friendship. Frequent texts about TV shows, saying hi to each other through a window, random chats about random things. Doyoung was no longer focused on the way Jaehyun walked around his apartment with his dress shirt half-tucked, looking very much like a man who fucked his secretary midway through the day and was trying to get back to work, or the way he sounded saying ‘hello’ or his meals late at night that consisted of fast food and beer on ‘cheat days’. Instead, he was comfortable with his relationship now. They were friends, and that was great. It was better to not risk what they had, considering they were never physically in contact with another. It was always through a glass and several feet away, or over the phone screen.

                One night, after a very hard day at work, Doyoung came home feeling grumpy and stressed out. He had carelessly tossed his work bag aside and taken a quick shower. Doyoung had a rule about drinking on working days, but there were some days that were harder than the rest. Some days that left you thinking _fuck this shit I will do whatever I motherfucking wanted._ It was definitely one of those days.

                Doyoung had opened a can of beer and was trying to wash his stress away with some funny YouTube videos when he looked up from the kitchen counter to see Jaehyun’s apartment lights come on. He came into his apartment, but this time he wasn’t alone. A girl with long hair, a tight skirt and sky-high heels came into view.

                _I should have known this. A man like him couldn’t be single. It was impossible._ He was never sure about Jaehyun’s sexuality and he was wrong to assume Jaehyun was gay, or even interested in men that is. The girl walked around his apartment for a bit, her long flowing hair draping over her shoulders like a silky waterfall. She was terribly gorgeous and well-dressed. Probably rich as well. A model or celebrity even.

                Doyoung took a big gulp of his beer and turned to his laptop. _Funny crack videos. I need funny crack videos._

                Doyoung looked up again and saw the girl had her arms around Jaehyun, snuggling into his back. He bit his lips at the sight, watching her pull him in her arms, burying her nose in his scent, probably sniffing his cologne. A man like him must wear cologne.

                He caught his breath when Jaehyun turned to the window and they caught sight of each other. Doyoung couldn’t read the expression on his face. He just stood there looking back at him, stoic with no expression. He turned around to face the girl and she was now burying her face in his chest, hands grabbing at his shirt, fingers pulling the buttons open as they trailed down his body.

                Everything felt so wrong. So nasty, so creepy. Doyoung felt like a pervert, trying to sneak into someone’s personal life. A life he had no part of, and maybe never will. He walked over to the window and pulled the curtains.

                This was the first time he had been so thankful for curtains, so that Jaehyun didn’t need to see the way Doyoung slammed his laptop shut, threw his beer can at a wall and grabbed another to douse himself in.

*******************

                When Doyoung bought Jungwoo home for the first time, he was instantly reminded what attracted him to the younger male in the first place. Jungwoo was very sweet and gentle, with a certain innocence that was rare in this world. When Jungwoo arrived, he wowed at the space and said “This place suits you. It has your personality.”

                “You mean dull and boring?” Doyoung laughed, gesturing around the simple apartment.

                “No, I mean simple and sophisticated.” Jungwoo grinned. “Minimalistic I think. That’s the trend nowadays.”

                “Thanks.”

                “You’ve got a great view too.”

                “Oh that?” Doyoung gestured to the window. “It’s nothing. It’s actually kind of creepy, it looks into another person’s house instead.”

                “So you always have the curtains drawn?”

                “Yeah.” Doyoung lied.

                “That’s a good idea.” Jungwoo grabbed Doyoung’s hands. “I like having privacy with you.”

                Jungwoo smelt like flowers and candy. Doyoung smiled as he kissed the younger, pulling him in closer. Jungwoo was gentle as expected, but as the kiss prolonged it was no longer gentle. Jungwoo pushed Doyoung against the door, grinding against him, softness slowly replaced by carnal hunger, hands trying to grab something, anything. Doyoung clumsily found the door handle and pulled Jungwoo in.

                Jungwoo made quick work of his shirt and reached for Doyoung, wanting to touch him, to hold him. Doyoung moaned softly when Jungwoo kissed his neck, hands trying to pull up his shirt as well.

                “What’s wrong hyung?” Jungwoo asked. “Are you shy?”

                “I’m not exactly in perfect shape.”

                “You’re gorgeous hyung.” Jungwoo giggled, reaching up to kiss Doyoung again. “Why is that guy staring at us?”

                “What guy?” Doyoung asked. He sat up and turned to the window. “Fuck.”

                “Who’s he?”

                “My neighbour. Jaehyun.” Jaehyun was in the bathroom washing his hands as he looked outside into Doyoung’s bedroom. Again, his face was unreadable, but he was flinging his arms wildly to shake off water from his hands.

                “I’ll draw the curtains.”

                “Maybe he likes to watch hyung.” Jungwoo smiled, hugging Doyoung from behind and kissing the back of his neck. Jungwoo licked a sensitive stripe behind his ear and Doyoung moaned, feeling his entire body melt in his embrace. Jungwoo kept his eyes on their peeping tom, smiling to himself as he pulled Doyoung’s shirt up, exposing his smooth skin to the cold air in the room, nipples hardening instantly.

                “That’s enough teasing.” Jungwoo said, letting go of Doyoung and drawing the curtains. “Whatever we’re doing next is something he’ll have to imagine for himself.

*******************

                Jungwoo was still asleep when Doyoung woke up. He knew the younger slept late on weekends, so he carefully crept out of bed and washed up, preparing to make breakfast for the two of them. Doyoung simply grabbed a shirt and threw on a pair of shorts.

                He was chopping ingredients in the kitchen when he turned towards the window and saw Jaehyun returning from his morning job. He was breathing heavily with a towel around his neck. The two of them caught eyes again.

                Doyoung felt his phone vibrate. He picked it up.

**_JUNGJAEHYUN: I’m sorry about last night._ **

**_KIMDOYOUNG: What about last night?_ **

**_JUNGJAEHYUN: I shouldn’t have been staring. It was rude._ **

                Doyoung wanted to say that he didn’t need to apologize. If anything, Doyoung should be the one begging on his knees after all he has done, after all he has seen.

**_KIMDOYOUNG: I’m sorry too. I shouldn’t have been staring at you all this time either. You must have been uncomfortable._ **

**_JUNGJAEHYUN: Is he your boyfriend?_ **

                For some reason, Doyoung’s breath hitched at that.

**_KIMDOYOUNG: I guess so._ **

**_JUNGJAEHYUN: Great. I’m happy for you._ **

**_KIMDOYOUNG: I’m happy for you too. That girl you brought back a couple of weeks ago._ **

                _The one who touched you, snuggled your chest. The one who smelt you, probably tasted you, held you. I wondered how it was like to be her, to hold you, to taste you, to be with you._

**_JUNGJAEHYUN: Sure._ **

                Doyoung didn’t know to say to that, so he didn’t. Jungwoo emerged from the bedroom and kissed him again, and everything about Jaehyun was promptly forgotten.

*******************

                Doyoung should have known happiness didn’t last forever. If Jaehyun bore witness his first time with Jungwoo, you can bet that he was there for the ending.

                Jaehyun wasn’t sure what happened but he saw Doyoung and Jungwoo walk into Doyoung’s apartment. The other looked stress while Doyoung was furious. A few minutes in and they were yelling at each other. Doyoung pointed towards the door, obviously showing Jungwoo where the exit was. Jungwoo didn’t hesitate and walked out, slamming the door for effect.

                The next scene broke Jaehyun’s heart. A dejected and sad Doyoung slumped against the counter, shoulders shaking as he buried his face in his hands. His pretty face. His pretty eyes crying pretty tears.

                Jaehyun wanted to rush over, to finally hold Doyoung in his arms, to talk to him and tell him it would all be okay, but the other disappeared into another room. Jaehyun assumed he had gone to take a shower, and decided he wasn’t going to bother him that night.

                The next morning, just as Doyoung opened his eyes, a text message arrived on his phone.

**_JUNGJAEHYUN: Are you okay?_ **

**_KIMDOYOUNG: You saw?_ **

**_JUNGJAEHYUN: I’m sorry._ **

**_KIMDOYOUNG: Don’t be. We’re neighbours. It’s inevitable._ **

**_JUNGJAEHYUN: I can come over if you want._ **

                Did Doyoung want that? He had just gotten over a bad breakup with Jungwoo. The younger was still pining for his ex, Lucas, and Doyoung told him to decide between him or Lucas. Obviously, the winner was the latter. Doyoung felt his heart pound erratically. His head was spinning and it started to ache. He couldn’t see Jaehyun, not like this, not like a sobbing mess and hungover as hell. He was afraid it would all be too much and his heart would explode.

**_KIMDOYOUNG: It’s okay. I don’t want to trouble you._ **

                Doyoung tossed his phone aside, braving the headache to go and make some breakfast, something to cure his hangover perhaps. He was an absolute mess when he walked into the kitchen. Eyes puffy, hair a mess and if Jaehyun could hear him, he would have sounded like a frog.

                He looked up to see Jaehyun looking at him through the window, face full of concern. He was so embarrassed by his ugly sight he kept his head down, refusing to look up at him. He grabbed a knife to chop his ingredients and clumsily cut his finger by accident.

                “Fuck.” Doyoung cursed, pinching the finger and sticking it in his mouth, opening all the cabinets for a bandage.

                “Fuck fuck fuck.” Doyoung sighed when he couldn’t find any, so he just grabbed some tissue and applied pressure on the wound, knowing it would stop bleeding soon on its own.

                About half an hour later, a knock came on the door for him. Doyoung answered it and found the apartment serviceman outside his door.

                “Hello?”

                “Are you Kim Doyoung? Apartment 16B?”

                “Yes.”

                “This is for you.” The man smiled, handing over a small box. “It’s from the gentleman across the road.”

                _Jaehyun._ Doyoung thanked him profusely and opened the box. Inside was two bandages with a note reading _one for your finger, the other for your heart._

                Doyoung laughed at the message. In fact, he laughed so hard he almost fell down. He grabbed one bandage and went to the window, where he knew Jaehyun was standing by waiting. He put it on for him to see and mouthed ‘thank you’.

                His phone vibrated again.

**_JUNGJAEHYUN: I’m here if you need me._ **

                Doyoung swore his heart really did burst. He looked at the extra bandage for his supposedly broken heart and smiled like an idiot. He took off the wrapping and placed it on his chest in the bathroom. He rubbed the bandage and smiled.

                _He touched these bandages. These bandages were his. His bandage is on me. He’s touching me._

_I’m his._

*******************

                Many months later and Doyoung found himself alone on a Friday night again, just watching a random movie that was playing on TV. The bandages he had one were long gone sadly, as they peeled off naturally. Bandages were no longer enough though, Doyoung found himself craving for more, more of Jaehyun’s touch. He wanted to be closer to him, to be physically near him. He was a moth very much driven to a flame.

**_JUNGJAEHYUN: No plans tonight?_ **

**_KIMDOYOUNG: None. I’m a very boring person. You?_ **

**_JUNGJAEHYUN: None. I’m boring too._ **

                Doyoung laughed at that. He doubted that highly. Jaehyun was the most interesting person he met in ages.

**_JUNGJAEHYUN: Can you come over?_ **

**_KIMDOYOUNG: Should I?_ **

**_JUNGJAEHYUN: Please. I want to see you._ **

                Doyoung turned to the window. Jaehyun stood there in a simple tee and jeans. He pressed a hand on the window, almost as if he was trying to reach out and touch him. Doyoung pressed his own hand against the glass.

                He couldn’t stand it. He had to see him.

**_JUNGJAEHYUN: Apartment 155A._ **

**_KIMDOYOUNG: I’ll be there._ **

*******************

                In the elevator ride up to Jaehyun’s apartment, Doyoung kept pressing and squeezing his thighs together like a virgin expecting her first time having sex. His heart was racing, and his palms started sweating.

                _What if he is nothing like how I imagined? What if he doesn’t like me? What if this ends badly? What if I screw up?_

                Doyoung rang the doorbell on Jaehyun’s apartment. _You can still run away. You can still say no. You can still prevent a major fuck-up. Shut up, you’re not going to have sex with him. It’s just a friendly gathering between friends._

_Yeah, friends._

                The door opened, and the sight took Doyoung’s breath away. Jaehyun was unbelievably beautiful. His eyes were beautiful chocolate nubs, his hair was a soft golden brown, bangs falling over his forehead so gracefully. He was taller than anticipated and his body, it was even bigger than he had imagined.

                “Hi.”

                “Fuck.” Jaehyun cursed softly. “Shit. I mean hi.”

                “Can I come in?”

                “Of course.” Jaehyun let him in. Doyoung stepped into Jaehyun’s apartment and the first thing he saw was the window. The same window looking into his apartment, which he can now see is pathetic compared to Jaehyun’s luxurious bachelor pad.

                “Wow. My place looks so small compared to yours.”

                “Really? I always thought yours was bigger.”

                “You…” Doyoung stuttured. “You look unreal.”

                “So do you.” Jaehyun chuckled. “I can’t believe I’m finally meeting you. After all these months of spying on you and texting you.”

                “I know.” Doyoung stepped closer. He wanted to touch Jaehyun so badly, feel his skin, feel his warmth, feel everything he had only dreamt of.

                “Would you uhm,” Jaehyun ran a hand through his hair. “Would you like something to drink?”

                “Sure.”

                “Wine?”

                “Yeah.” Doyoung nodded. He turned back to the living room and sat down on the couch, hands running all over the leather. He couldn’t stop staring at his apartment from across the street, wondering how Jaehyun must have felt living across him, watching him do weird stuff.

                “It’s so weird.” He said. “Seeing my place from here.”

                “I can imagine it must be the same from your side.” Jaehyun handed him a glass.

                “Is this what you see? Everyday?”

                “Sometimes.” Jaehyun said. “Sometimes I see you in the kitchen, cooking up a storm. I see you with your friends laughing and smiling. I see you watching TV. I see you coming home from work, stripping yourself to take a shower.”

                “You saw that?”

                “I’m sorry do I sound like a creep?”

                “I mean I’m no judge.” Doyoung tried to explain. “I’m not an angel either.”

                “I know.” Jaehyun smirked. Seeing that smirk up close made Doyoung want to drop his pants immediately. “You clearly enjoy yourself watching me work out.”

                “You seem to enjoy yourself watching me too.” Doyoung retaliated.

                “Do you know how badly I wanted this? To meet you in person? To see what you look like up close?”

                “And how do I look like?”

                “Better than anything I could ever imagine.” Jaehyun said, walking closer to him. They were so close now if Doyoung leaned forward he could kiss him. He could smell Jaehyun’s cologne and he shakily stretched his hand, reaching for Jaehyun’s skin. Jaehyun grabbed his hand and it was as if jolts of electric shot down Doyoung’s spine at the touch.

                “Where’s your girlfriend?”

                “What girlfriend?” Jaehyun asked.

                “That girl from a few months ago.”

                “Her?” Jaehyun scoffed. “Never interested.”

                “Did you sleep with her?”

                Jaehyun shook his head.

                “Why did you tell me she was your girlfriend?”

                “Because you were with someone else. Someone else that later broke your heart and made you cry. I swear I wanted to rip his throat out.”

                Doyoung almost laughed at that, hearing about someone who cared for him so much he was willing to commit a ghastly murder for him. He felt like he was dreaming.

                “You are so fucking beautiful.” Jaehyun groaned, pressing their foreheads together. “I don’t think I can stop myself.”

                “Don’t.” Doyoung whispered. _Touch me please._

                Jaehyun held Doyoung’s face in his hand, a thumb running over his skin. His thumb caressed the side of his cheek and onto his lip. He touched his lower lip, running his thumb across the base gently, coming in close to replace the thumb with his lips. It was more than just electric. It was fire and heat, melting and fusing things together. This was everything they wanted and more. Doyoung’s knees turned weak from the kiss, holding onto Jaehyun for support. This time he could feel everything. He tasted, he felt, he smelt, he touched…all five senses were overloaded with Jaehyun and all he could think was _fuck I want more._

                Jaehyun cradled his head as he spun them around, pressing Doyoung against the glass window and kissing him senselessly. Doyoung moaned into the kiss, legs wrapped around his waist to support himself.

                “I could fuck you against this window right now.”

                “Jesus you are kinky.” Doyoung spurted, earning a laugh from Jaehyun. Doyoung slipped his hands under Jaehyun’s shirt, stripping him off the material while the other attacked his neck, hands reaching for his belt. He grabbed Jaehyun’s sturdy shoulders, feeling the hard, strong muscles underneath his smooth skin. He ran a hand down Jaehyun’s chest, fingers tweaking the nubs on his chest. Jaehyun carefully slid a hand down the front of Doyoung’s boxers. He knew he wasn’t going to last.

                “Do you know how mad I got when your dickhead ex showed you off in your bedroom? They way he teased me with you?”

                “Jae…”

                “He was trying to show me you were his. Fuck that. It’s my turn now, and I want the whole world to know you are mine.”

                “Jae, I’m…I’m…” Doyoung gasped frantically. He definitely was about to fall apart.

                “I know.” Jaehyun lifted Doyoung. He carried him to his bedroom and placed him on the bed. Doyoung looked around and realized it was the only room he had never seen before from across his apartment.

                “Now I can do everything I have been dreaming off.”

*******************

                “Your finger is healed.”

                “It was a while ago.” Doyoung mumbled, head on Jaehyun’s naked chest as he pressed a kiss on Doyoung’s finger.

                “How is your heart?”

                “It’s okay.” Doyoung smiled. “Actually, it’s better than okay.”

                “I hope I didn’t disappoint.” Jaehyun said. “I know I must have built up quite an expectation just by looking at me.”

                Doyoung slapped his abs playfully and the other man groaned. “It’s wonderful. Better than anything I could imagine.”

                “This wasn’t how I imagined this night turning out though.”

                “What do you mean?”

                “I was going to ask you out first and then sleep with you.” Jaehyun laughed. “But when you came through my door every plan I had went down the drain. All I could think about was touching you.”

                “Me too.” Doyoung smiled back at him.

                “So you’ll go out with me then?”

                “Hard to say no to someone who made you cum three times.”

                “That’s just the tip of it. I still haven’t fucked you against that window like I wanted.”

                “Cheeky.” Doyoung teased. He still couldn’t believe this happened, being with Jaehyun, finally touching him, being with him and realizing reality was better than imagination. Whoever said it clearly hasn’t met Jaehyun.

                “I hope one day,” Jaehyun smiled as he kissed him lazily “When I look out of my window, I see someone else, because you are here with me instead.”

*******************

                “Doyoung?”

                “Doyoung?!”

                “Maybe he’s still asleep.” Sicheng said, pounding on the door. “It is Sunday after all.”

                “This is why I bring the extra key for emergencies.” Yuta said, putting the key into the knob and turning the lock. “Doyoung?”

                “Oh my god!! It’s Doyoung!!” Sicheng yelped as he pointed at the window. Doyoung was opposite theirs, waving at them from across the window.

                “What the hell are you doing there?!” Yuta screamed needlessly.

                “He can’t hear you!”

                “Isn’t that Jaehyun’s apartment? Holy shit did he….”

                “Wait, is that him?” Sicheng dropped his jaw when Jaehyun appeared, wrapping his arms around Doyoung and kissing his neck seductively.

                “Holy shit. He didn’t.”

                “He did.”

                “Wait, what are they doing?!”

                “Fucking Christ!” Sicheng drew the curtains back in horror.

                “Wait what were they doing?” Yuta asked.

                “Something you and I will never do because I’m not kinky enough for that.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is essentially a word dump hahahahaha and somehow I still can't write smut TT it's so sexy in my head but not sexy in words, so please suffice with foreplay dojae instead hahahaha
> 
> also I want to thank all my loyal readers for my markhyuck fic One Of Us reaching over 1000 kudos. Seriously, yall have been amazing. God bless yall. Without you this story wouldn't have been born. I would have stopped writing fanfic and probably kept all my ideas in a journal to myself like a mad witch. Thank you for giving me the confidence to share them, even when they make no sense TT
> 
> Thank you for giving me a chance.
> 
> Also, I created a Twitter account for my fanfic writing. If you guys wanna follow me, check me out here: https://twitter.com/sweetkpopfanfic?lang=en


End file.
